


Young Memories

by tigereyes45



Series: Lukanette Month 2019 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Day 1, F/M, First Meetings, Lukanette September 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Luka recalls the first time meeting Marinette after re-encountering her father.





	Young Memories

She doesn’t remember their first meeting. The one when Luka was just walking his sister to her first day back to school. Mom had insisted that they go together. She was busy preparing their home for another home concert. Something Juleka couldn’t bear to just sit still and watch. At least while she was at school she couldn’t pull on cords behind mom’s back.

Juleka held on to Luka the entire way. His little sister had always been the nervous sort. He made sure to walk her to every room in the building and squeeze her hand when it was time to talk to the teacher. They had done this for a couple of years now. She just smiles down at them and thanks Luka for being such a great big brother. He was never sure why the teacher always said that. It wasn’t like he was her big brother. He was just Juleka’s. He was only there to help his sister out.

As he walked her to her seat he gave her a tight hug. One tight enough that she puffed out her cheeks. He let her go and pushes the air out of them, earning a laugh before walking away. As soon as he steps out of the classroom Marinette ran into him. She collided mid-sprint into his chest causing them both to fall. She apologized so profusely. Her dad thought she was in tears. The giant man ran over to his daughter with so much speed and strength in his steps that he thought for sure he would be squished. Thankfully he wasn't and Mr. Dupain quickly saw that his daughter was fine and even gave Luka a snack as an apology.

Luka doesn't blame Marinette for not remembering. It was rather uneventful. He didn't even remember until he saw Mr. Dupain again. Offering the same snacks he had back then. He was still a giant hut Luka wasn't scared anymore. After all, he was there as Marinette's close friend. This was a chance to make a good impression and childhood fears wouldn't stop him.


End file.
